Compete
by amka
Summary: ...Kagami mempunyai ide yang akan mungkin menghentikan kelakuan menyebalkan Aomine yang tidak berhenti memamerkan kemenangannya ke Kagami.


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, Smut (duh)

Tambahan: Mereka kelas dua belas disini.

.

.

.

* * *

Cahaya biru dan merah bertubrukan dengan indah ketika dua remaja itu saling mengejar di lapangan dengan suara bola basket yang memantul di lantai beton. Aomine yang memegang bola kali ini berlari dengan Kagami yang menempel tepat di belakangnya. Setelah jarak dengan ring sudah dekat, Aomine melompat dan akan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dan mencetak skor tapi Kagami sudah berhasil mengejarnya dan ikut melompat juga dan akan memblok dunk Aomine tapi Aomine mengarahkan bola dari jangkauan tangan Kagami dan memasukkannya lewat belakang dan mengeluarkan _formless shoot_ nya yang membuatnya berhasil mencetak skor.

"Ha ha kemenanganku yang ke lima puluh, pecundang!" kata Aomine kemudian tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kagami yang masih terengah-engah sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sekali lagi, sekali lagi," kata Kagami ke Aomine sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Emm… tidak. Sekarang sudah gelap dan aku lapar. Ayo pulang," ajak Aomine dan mengambil tasnya di bangku pinggir lapangan.

" _Please_ sekali lagi dan aku akan memasakkanmu apapun," janji Kagami dan menghampiri Aomine.

"Bakagami, meskipun kau menginginkan _rematch_ sebanyak apapun kau tetap akan kalah. Jadi lebih baik kau menggunakan energi dan waktumu untuk memasak kroket untukku dan menjadi istri yang baik," Aomine berkata dan mengalungkan lengan kanannya di leher Kagami.

"Aku bukan istrimu!" seru Kagami dan mengangkat bahunya untuk menyingkirkan lengan Aomine dari bahunya. "Dan aku sudah menang empat puluh delapan kali dan lain kali kau yang akan kalah,"

"Yeah terserah. Aku akan menginap di tempatmu ngomong-ngomong," kata Aomine dan memulai berjalan pulang.

"Semua bajumu sudah berada di apartemenku _anyway_ dan kau sudah tidur disana setiap hari, kenapa kau masih memberitahuku kalau ingin menginap?" balas Kagami yang berjalan disamping Aomine.

"Karena aku menang."

Kagami menyipitkan matanya memandang Aomine dan memutarkan punggungnya kemudian memulai berlari meninggalkan Aomine.

"Yang terakhir sampai _loser_!" teriak Kagami sambil tertawa yang langsung dikejar oleh Aomine.

"Hey curang!"

.

"Hey aku sedang menonton itu," kata Kagami saat Aomine mengganti _channel_ televisi yang sebelumnya Kagami sedang menonton _sitcom_ lama dan diganti oleh Aomine dengan film _action_.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu." balas Aomine yang langsung menatap layar tanpa mempedulikan Kagami dan memakan makan malamnya.

"Kau sudah pernah menonton film itu," komentar Kagami, dia juga masih memakan makan malamnya di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Yeah karena aku menang."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti berkata seperti itu karena itu tidak akan menjadi menyebalkan," Kagami berkata dan memelototi Aomine.

"Saat kau berhasil mengalahkanku," kata Aomine sambil menyeringai. "Dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Aku pernah mengalahkanmu," debat Kagami.

"Oh ya? Kapan?" Aomine bertanya dan mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Waktu winter cup,"

"Dibantu dengan tim mu."

"Oh oh beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengalahkanmu dalam lomba makan burger," kata Kagami sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Aomine.

"Itu tidak dihitung. Semua orang tahu kau menyembunyikan lima panti asuhan di perutmu," balas Aomine.

"Oke bagaimana dengan video game kemarin? Aku menghancurkanmu secara total,"

"Tentu saja kau menang, bahasa Inggrismu jauh lebih baik dariku."

Kagami yang sudah tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk diberikan ke Aomine akhirnya menyerah dan meminum air putih setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Terserah, aku mau mandi."

"Hey hey… ayo mandi bersama." ajak Aomine.

"Oh aku sangat ingin sekali tapi bukankah kau ingin menonton film mu?" tanya Kagami sambil tersenyum manis dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Aomine langsung meninggalkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang mandi dulu." Aomine berkata sambil berlari melewati Kagami dan langsung mengunci pintu kamar mandi setelah dia masuk ke dalam.

"Ahomine! Aku yang sampai duluan!" teriak Kagami menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Tapi bukannya jawaban dari pacar bodohnya yang Kagami dapatkan tapi malah suara _shower_ yang terdengar di kamar mandi keramiknya menandakan Aomine sudah mulai mandi.

"Ahomine, keluar sekarang!" Kagami masih berteriak-teriak dan mulai menendangi pintu.

"Sabar sayang, jika kau sangat ingin melihatku sekarang kenapa tadi menolak diajak mandi bareng? Aku tidak tahu selama dua tahun bersamamu kalau kau bertranformasi menjadi _tsundere_ ," terdengar ledekan Aomine dari dalam tapi orangnya tetap tidak kelihatan.

" _Bastard._ " gumam Kagami dan dengan tendangan dahsyat sekali lagi, dia meninggalkan kamar mandi untuk menunggu di dapur.

.

Kagami sedang duduk menyamping di pangkuan Aomine dan mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya di lengan sofa sambil memakan _popcorn_ asin sementara Aomine menidurkan kepalanya di dada Kagami dan keduanya sedang menonton acara tentang kucing-kucing besar di televisi setelah mereka selesai mandi dan bertengkar ketika tiba-tiba Kagami mempunyai ide yang akan mungkin menghentikan kelakuan menyebalkan Aomine yang tidak berhenti memamerkan kemenangannya ke Kagami.

"Taiga lihat, bayi macan itu unyu sekali. Menurutmu aku bisa memeliharanya?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Tentu, kalau kau sudah bisa menyalakan mesin cuci dan membuat bajumu bersih kau pasti akan bisa memelihara binatang lain selain dirimu," jawab Kagami.

"Apa maksudmu binatang lain selain dirimu?" Aomine bertanya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kagami.

"Seperti kedengarannya." Kagami menjawab acuh kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Hey Daiki, aku memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku mengalahkanmu,"

"Apa?"

Kagami menjawab pertanyaan Aomine dengan memegang tangan cokelat yang lebih tinggi dan menariknya untuk bangun dan menggandengnya sambil berjalan. Aomine tidak tahu kemana Kagami akan mengajaknya tapi akhirnya dia tahu ketika Kagami membuka pintu kayu yang sangat familiar dan langsung mendorong tubuh Aomine ke pintu setelah mereka masuk. Aomine tidak sempat mengatakan apapun karena bibirnya sudah ditutup oleh bibir Kagami ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar. Kagami meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi kiri dan kanan Aomine dan menciumnya lebih dalam, Aomine memelukkan lengannya ke pinggang Kagami ketika Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengajak lidah mereka untuk bertemu. Kagami menghentikan ciumannya sebentar untuk menghirup udara banyak-banyak sebelum mempertemukan kembali bibirnya dengan Aomine. Saat Aomine mulai menciumi rahang Kagami, Kagami mendorong bahu Aomine dan melepaskan dirinya.

Kagami kemudian berjalan mundur sambil menurunkan celana kainnya sampai pergelangan kaki kemudian melepasnya dan melemparnya ke Aomine. Kagami sekarang yang hanya memakai kaos hitam panjangnya menaiki kasur besar di tengah ruangan dan membuka meja nakas di samping ranjang dan mengambil _lube_ kemudian menaruhnya disampingnya. Kagami lalu melambaikan jari telunjuknya ke arah Aomine menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya naik ke ranjang yang langsung dipenuhi oleh Aomine. Aomine langsung kembali mencium Kagami setelah dia sampai di ranjang dan diatas Kagami.

" _Ngh_ …" Kagami mengerang saat Aomine mulai meninggalkan _hickey_ di lehernya. Kagami meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Aomine dan memegang ujung kaos Aomine dan menariknya melewati kepala dengan rambut biru gelap Aomine untuk melepasnya. Kagami kemudian langsung memeluk punggung telanjang Aomine dan mengelusnya. Sementara tangan Aomine yang satu berpegangan erat dengan tangan Kagami, tangan yang satunya disibukkan untuk membuka _lube_ dan menuangkan isinya ke tangannya. Aomine mencium Kagami sekali lagi di pipinya sebelum duduk diantara kaki Kagami dan membukanya lebih lebar untuk mempersiapkannya. Aomine yang akan memasukkan jari keduanya terhenti ketika Kagami mencengkeram tangannya.

"Daiki, lakukan saja," perintah Kagami sambil masih mendesah karena Aomine masih menggerak-gerakan jarinya di dalam Kagami.

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang atau aku akan tidur." ancam Kagami dan memandang Aomine galak yang tidak bekerja karena wajahnya sudah memerah dan rambut merahnya yang sebelumnya sudah acak-acakan menjadi semakin acak-acakan terkena bantal dan bibirnya agak membengkak karena ciuman mereka yang liar beberapa menit yang lalu. Aomine tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Kagami berubah untuk mempercepat kegiatan mereka karena biasanya Kagami selalu berteriak ke Aomine untuk lebih sabar. Terserahlah karena otak Aomine sudah tidak berada di kepala seperti seharusnya sekarang, otaknya sudah mengalir ke bawah.

"Oke, dimana kondomnya?" tanya Aomine.

"Huh? Lupakan itu, cepatlah!" kata Kagami tidak sabar.

Aomine memandang Kagami dengan heran tapi tetap menarik resletingnya ke bawah dan mencopot kancing celananya untuk menurunkan celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yng sudah keras dan memposisikannya ke lubang Kagami.

"Kau yakin?" Aomine bertanya terakhir kali dan dijawab Kagami dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala Aomine untuk memeluk lehernya. Kagami kemudian mengangguk dan menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk membantu Aomine memasukkan kejantannya dan ketika sudah masuk, mereka berdua mengeluarkan napas yang mereka tahan sebelumnya.

Kagami memelukkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Aomine dan mendorongnya untuk segera bergerak. Aomine menguburkan wajahnya di leher Kagami dimana dia bisa mendengar getaran desahan Kagami sementara pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur.

" _Ahh_ Daiki… tunggu sebentar…" Kagami mendesah dan mencengkeram pinggul Aomine untuk menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Hah?" Aomine bertanya mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Kagami.

"Aku bertaruh aku akan menang dalam ini," kata Kagami.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Aomine tidak mengerti dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya tapi dicegah oleh Kagami.

"Dengar, siapapun yang keluar duluan adalah yang kalah dan aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini," Kagami menantang Aomine.

"Apa? Jadi kau mengajak sex hanya untuk itu?" Aomine bertanya tidak percaya.

"Yeah." jawab Kagami. Kemudian dia tersenyum secara seduktif dan menggores secara pelan punggung lebar Aomine dengan kukunya. "Kau takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak. _Challenge accepted_." Aomine membalas dan langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras bertujuan untuk menyerang titik kenikmatan Kagami terus-menerus dan membuatnya mendesah keras-keras. Aomine melepas kaos Kagami dan langsung mengulum _nipple_ Kagami yang membuatnya menggarukkan kukunya ke punggung Aomine sampai membuat kulit cokelatnya terdapat tanda memanjang kemerahan dari tajamnya kuku-kuku Kagami.

"Taiga, kau sudah _dekat_?" Aomine bertanya dengan suara dalamnya yang seksi dan memijat kejantanan Kagami yang ujungnya sudah mengeluarkan _precum_. "Keluarkan saja…"

Kagami yang sebelumnya memejamkan matanya dan meremas seprai putih kasurnya dengan mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk bernapas secara cepat dan keras tapi ketika mendengar pertanyaan Aomine, dia membuka matanya dan menatap Aomine dengan mata merah yang bersinar dengan tantangan.

"Tidak!" katanya keras dan dengan kekuatan yang tidak Aomine duga, Kagami membalik posisi mereka sehingga dia yang diatas Aomine dengan kejantanan Aomine yang masih didalamnya.

"Ooh… kau kelihatan seksi seperti itu," kata Aomine sambil menyeringai dan memegang pinggang Kagami.

"Oh ya?" Kagami bertanya main-main dan menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan menurunkannya secara keras sehingga kejantanan Aomine masuk semakin dalam yang membuat Kagami mendesah karena itu tepat mengenai _prostate_ nya.

Aomine tidak tahu kalau dia bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi karena pemandangan di depan matanya sangat… hebat? Kagami yang mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan memperlihatkan lehernya yang terdapat beberapa tanda merah bekas ciuman dan gigitan Aomine. Aomine hanya bisa meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kagami yang lebih terang karena Kagami mencengkeram pinggangnya untuk tetap diam dan hanya Kagami yang menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Kemudian ketika Aomine akan mengalah dan mengeluarkan spermanya ke lubang Kagami yang sempit dan hangat, Kagami mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik tepat ke telinga Aomine.

" _Ahh_ Daiki… kau sudah menyerah? Aku tahu kau sangat ingin mengeluarkannya sekarang," Kagami berbisik kemudian menciumi rahang sampai leher Aomine. Aomine gemetar mendengar suara Kagami tepat di telinganya dan juga kejantanannya yang dijepit oleh lubang Kagami.

"Lagipula, sudah lama sekali aku merasakan kehangatan cairanmu… _ahh_ … kau pasti juga sangat ingin mengeluarkannya, keluarkan saja Daiki…" Kagami yang dengan sengaja semakin mengetatkan lubang analnya dan mengakhiri bisikannya dengan menggigit telinga Aomine dan menjilatnya setelahnya.

Aomine sekarang sudah tidak mengingat tantangan atau apapun lagi karena otaknya _blank_ saat dia mengeluarkan spermanya ke lubang Kagami seperti tepat yang diinginkan Kagami. Kagami mengikutinya tidak lama setelah Aomine keluar dengan melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras. Kagami kemudian menggeletakkan tubuhnya ke dada Aomine yang bernapas terengah-engah dan Kagami yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku menang," Kagami berkata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Aomine.

Aomine memutarkan bola mata biru gelapnya, "Yeah tapi aku tidak teriak-teriak _"Daiki lebih cepat… ahh… ahh…_ "" Aomine mengejek dengan nada suaranya yang dibuat mejadi lebih tinggi.

"Aku tidak terdengar seperti itu!" Kagami mengelak dengan muka memerah.

"Ya kau _sangat_ terdengar seperti itu," Aomine membalas sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Terserah. Yang penting aku menang dan kau kalah." Kagami berkata yang meskipun bibirnya masih tersenyum secara lebar tapi matanya sudah agak tertutup menandakan dia sudah mengantuk.

"Yeah yeah… tidur sana, matamu sudah tidak bisa terbuka lagi." Aomine berkata sambil tersenyum.

Kagami mengangguk dan bangun dari tubuh Aomine agar kejantanan Aomine bisa terlepas darinya. Kagami mengeluarkan desahan kecil ketika akhirnya dia sudah terlepas dan kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang di samping Aomine. Aomine menendang celananya ke lantai kamar agar terbebas dan mengikuti Kagami membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya dengan selimut yang sebelumnya terlempar di lantai dan memeluk kekasih rambut merahnya yang kelihatannya sudah tertidur. Aomine menghela napas sebelum menutup matanya. Dan sebelum benar-benar memasuki alam tidurnya Aomine berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri kalau dia yang akan menang lain kali.

"Selamat malam. Mimpi indah."

* * *

.

A/N: Fic minta maaf karena update selanjutnya di multi-chap fic bakalan agak sedih, mungkin, lol.

Meh.


End file.
